Books
Jean de Brunhoff wrote and illustrated seven Babar books; the series was continued by his son, Laurent de Brunhoff. Jean Jean de Brunhoff's Babar books, and the titles of the English translations, were: * Histoire de Babar (1931) — The Story of Babar * Le Voyage de Babar (1932) — The Travels of Babar, or Babar's Travels * Le Roi Babar (1933) — Babar the King * L'ABC de Babar (1934) — A.B.C. of Babar * Les vacances de Zéphir (1936) — Zephir's Holidays, Zephir's Vacation, or Babar and Zephir * Babar en famille (1938) — Babar and His Children, or Babar at Home * Babar et le père Noël (1941) — Babar and Father Christmas Laurent Laurent de Brunhoff's books (selected list): * Babar et ce coquin d'Arthur (1948) — Babar's Cousin: That Rascal Arthur * Pique-nique chez Babar (1949) — Babar's Picnic * Babar dans l'Île aux oiseaux (1952) — Babar's Visit to Bird Island * Babar au cirque (1952) — Babar and the Circus * La fête à Celesteville (1954) — Babar's Fair * Babar et le professeur Girafon (1956) — Babar and the Professor * Le château de Babar (1961) — Babar's Castle * Je parle anglais avec Babar (1963) — Babar's English Lessons (published as French Lessons in English) * Babar Comes to America (1965) * Je parle allemand avec Babar (1966) — Babar's German Lessons * Je parle espagnol avec Babar (1966) — Babar's Spanish Lessons * Babar Loses His Crown (1967) * Babar Visits another Planet (1972) * Babar and the Wully-Wully (1975) * Babar Learns to Cook (1978) * Babar the Magician (1980) * Babar's Little Library (1980) * Babar and the Ghost (1981) * Babar's Anniversary Album (1982) * Babar's ABC (1983) * Babar's Book of Color (1984) * Babar's Counting Book (1986) * Babar's Little Girl (1987) * Babar's Little Circus Star (1988) * Babar's Busy Year (1989) * Babar's Rescue (1993) * Le Musée de Babar (2002) — Babar's Museum * Babar Goes to School (2003) * Babar's Museum of Art (2003) * Babar's Book of Color (2004) * Babar's Busy Year (2005) * Babar's World Tour (2005) * Babar's Yoga for Elephants (2006) * Babar's USA (2008) * Babar's Celesteville Games (2011) English English translations of the original Babar books are routinely republished in the UK and in the USA, individually and in collections. Other English-language titles about Babar include the following:Works of Jean and Laurent de Brunhoff * Babar Comes to America. New York: Random House, 1965. * Babar Learns to Cook. New York: Random House, 1967. * Babar Loses His Crown. New York: Random House, 1967. * Babar's Games. New York: Random House, 1968. * Babar's Fair. New York: Random House, 1969. * Babar Goes Skiing. New York: Random House, 1969. * Babar's Moon Trip. New York: Random House, 1969. * Babar's Trunk. New York: Random House, 1969. * Babar's Birthday Surprise. New York: Random House, 1970 * Babar's Other Trunk. New York: Random House, 1971. * Babar Visits Another Planet. New York: Random House, 1972. * Meet Babar and His Family. New York: Random House, 1973. * Babar's Bookmobile. New York: Random House, 1974. * Babar and the Wully-Wully. New York: Random House, 1975. * Babar Saves the Day. New York: Random House, 1976. * Babar's Mystery. New York: Random House, 1978. * Babar's Little Library. New York: Random House, 1980 * Babar the Magician. New York: Random House, 1980. * Babar's Anniversary Album. New York: Random House, 1981. * Babar's A.B.C. New York: Random House, 1983. * Babar's Book of Color. New York: Random House, 2009 * Babar and the Ghost. Easy to Read Edition. New York: Random House, 1986. * Babar's Counting Book. New York: Random House, 1986. * "Christmas with Babar & Baby Isabelle." Woman's Day, 22 December 1987. * Babar's Little Circus Star. New York: Random House, 1988. * Babar's Busy Year. New York: Random House, 1989. * Isabelle's New Friend. New York: Random House, 1990. * Babar and the Succotash Bird. New York: Harry N. Abrams Inc., 2000. * Babar and Father Christmas. New York: Random House, 2001. Category:Wiki